Estampa de Otoño
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: Misao esta embarazada y huye del Aoya encontrando consuelo con alguien .........que no es Aoshi ¡¡¡¡CÁP. FINAL!
1. Cap 1 Un Frío Otoño

Estampa de otoño

Cáp.: I 

Desde el gran precipicio, la cascada observaba el esplendor de aquel bosque, la brisa arranco de los brazos de un árbol algunas hojas llevándolas a estrellarse con el muro del templo de aquella colina, era una construcción antigua y poco visitada, en ella la oscuridad reinaba, el sonido quedo de dos respiraciones rompía su eterno silencio. La luz de la luna hacia que sus desnudos cuerpos lucieran más pálidos, con una sonrisa en la boca yacía recostada la joven en el pecho de su amado, por fin habían unido sus almas en una misma, como ella tanto lo deseaba. 

El dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, aquella noche le parecía mas hermosa que nunca, con su mano recorrió su rostro despejándolo de algunos mechones que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Cerro los ojos aspirando aquel embriagador aroma a jazmín que adornaba el ambiente, el calor del cuerpo desnudo recostado a su lado calentaba su alma, estaba ahogado en un mar de intensas emociones, se sentía tan bien que su mente comenzó a divagar en tiempos pasados, muy lejanos de la realidad, tantos buenos amigos perdidos, tantas batallas, tanto sufrimiento; pero de entre todos los recuerdos uno asalto su mente.   

- _Aoshi-Sama juguemos con la pelota............._

El hombre abrió precipitadamente los ojos,  así como había empezado la ilusión, se había desvanecido, ante sus ojos ya no estaba mas una hermosa mujer, a su mente regresaron miles de imágenes.

- _Aoshi-sama, tengo miedo, podría estar con usted? _

- _Aoshi creo que tu serás mejor tutor para Misao que yo, como vez a mi ya no me sobra juventud y ella te quiere como a un padre.............tu eres su padre.......siempre serás como un padre _

- _Aoshi-sama le traje té..... afuera esta lloviendo.... así que yo......también le traje su sombrilla_

El joven se levanto precipitadamente, tomo sus cosas, se vistió y salió ante la atónita mirada de su acompañante, quien inmediatamente lo imito, al alcanzarlo lo tomo por el brazo intentando detenerlo pero este se soltó y sin dar vuelta comenzó a hablarle.

- Misao esto.....esto es un error...nunca debió haber pasado.....yo..yo, será mejor que me retire - sin decir mas se alejo del lugar dejando en shock a la joven okashira.  

Era una noche hermosa en Kyoto, la luna en todo su esplendor, las estrellas, el viento, pero lo mas importante para la persona que miraba este espectáculo era el hecho de estar en aquel sitio; había llegado una mañana pidiendo empleo y lo encontró en el lugar menos pensado...........el Aoya, restaurante famoso, por lo menos en Kyoto. Aquellos que antes hubieran sido sus enemigos, le brindaron la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos y hasta de vivir bajo el mismo techo, además había encontrado algo muy interesante que lo hizo quedarse, Misao Makimashi......la okashira de los oniwabanshu, había algo muy curioso en ella, en su manera de ser, algo que no podía entender y lo tenia atrapado pero que se había propuesto descubrir.

De pronto de entre los arbustos salió aquella de quien hablaba, dio algunos pasos y dejo caer su cuerpo frente al gran árbol. La mirada del joven se topo sorpresivamente con la de ella, haciéndolo sonrojarse, desde su llegada la observaba, le intrigaba su forma de ser, tan abierta y alegre, algo que el nunca había visto, las pocas personas que conocía eran diferentes, tan distantes unos de otros. Acercándose a ella limpio con su mano las lagrimas de su rostro.

- Usted no debería llorar Misao-dono – menciono con una tierna sonrisa – me parece que luce mas hermosa cuando sonríe – la joven permaneció en silencio. 

- Yo lo amo....... – sollozo – pensé que él me correspondía.......pero ahora ....ahora, no se... – entonces dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, ocultando sus ojos para disimular sus lágrimas.

- Yo estoy seguro de que Aoshi-sama solo necesita un poco de tiempo para pensarlo – Soujiro extendió la mano hacia la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Pero es que yo.....por que no puede amarme?.... – las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro con mas rapidez –  yo....yo le he dado todo.....pero él....

- Pero Misao-dono para un hombre es muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos... – dijo el samurai tratando de hacer entender a la oniwabanshu – usted debe entenderlo solo dele algunos días y ya vera que todo mejorara.

La sonrisa de él era tan sincera que Misao no opuso mas objeción, acepto la mano que él le había tendido y se levanto, le abrazo fuertemente provocando un ligero sonrojo en el joven, después camino lentamente de regreso al Aoya.

Soujiro la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta se hubo adentrado en el bosque, no podía creerlo, en verdad era imposible que ella estuviera con alguien tan......... Aoshi, esto que estaba sintiendo era nuevo para el. 

Los jóvenes habían sido observados por una sombra desde el interior de la casa, Okón, y aunque no había podido escuchar la conversación, estaba claro lo sucedido "una hermosa pareja que tiene algunos problemas" pero nada que no se pudiese solucionar, aunque ella hubiera preferido ver a su pequeña Misao con Aoshi, el nuevo partido no estaba nada mal. 

Los primeros rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a inundar los tejados, todos en el Aoya dormían placidamente, excepto una joven de cabellos azulados, ya tenia mas de tres días de no dormir bien, no sabia porque pero últimamente se sentía indispuesta, había pasado tanto tiempo en el baño que ya podría llamarlo su habitación y ella no era la única, un joven de cabello grisáceo la esperaba afuera, en principio a ella le había parecido un poco molesta la atención por parte de el, pero para la segunda mañana casi agradecía que la esperara. Dejo caer su cuerpo contra la puerta como cada amanecer desde que empezara su malestar, en verdad estaba agotada.

- ¿Misao-dono se encuentra bien? - preguntó el joven por tercera vez, esta ocasión jalando con suavidad la puerta para asomarse – ¿puedo pasar? – sus ojos toparon con la imagen de la chica "aun enferma luce muy bella". 

- Otra vez molestándote, creo que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre – murmuró la chica con una pequeña sonrisa -  mejor regreso a mi habitación – apoyo su brazo en la pared intentando levantarse, mas enseguida perdió el equilibrio cayendo de nuevo.

- Será mejor que la acompañe – se acerco hasta ella y la levanto atrayéndola hacia su pecho. 

La pareja salió del baño, él llevaba a la chica en brazos, procurando no agitarse mucho para no provocarle un nuevo malestar, al llegar hasta la habitación el chico la recostó suavemente, alo la manta cubriendo el delicado cuerpo que yacía frente él, se levanto y se disponía a salir cuando una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta lo detuvo.

- Misao creo que ya es tiempo de que vallas con el doctor – la mujer permaneció inmóvil mirando al chico – no creo que sea un malestar pasajero – se acercó hasta donde se encontraba recostada la otra chica– y yo creo saber el motivo 

- Pero Okón, estoy bien – mencionó incorporándose hasta estar sentada – solo necesito un poco de descaso.     

- Misao-dono yo creo que usted debería visitar al medico – interrumpió el antiguo miembro del Yuppon Gatana.

Misao miro al joven que permanecía casi a la salida de su habitación, esa sonrisa que a veces la atemorizaba había desaparecido de su rostro, tenia una expresión de preocupación, pero ¿porque estaría él preocupado por ella? 

Por la tarde ella y Okón, quien era la única que se había atrevido a preguntarle, habían marchado hacia el medico, esperando que este pudiese ayudarla (como era obvio). Tras una espera de mas o menos una hora el doctor las había llamado al consultorio, permaneciendo en silencio desde el termino de la revisión.

- Pues señorita Makimachi o debería llamarla señora? – pregunto el doctor levantando la vista – creo que esto usted mas que nadie ya debería saberlo.... me alegra decirle que esta embarazada. 

_Continuará..........._

_Capítulo dedicado a Ele-chan; por su ayuda y paciencia _

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Notas:

Bueno que les pareció el primer capítulo, la verdad es uno de los fics que menos trabajo nos ha costado. Les agradecemos que lean nuestro fanfic.  Si que nos quedaron algo cortos los capítulos, pero consideramos que así es mejor. 

Nos encantaría que nos dieran su opinión (recuerden son las criticas constructivas las que nos hacen mejorar ) Gracias y sigan leyendo


	2. Cap 2 Una llegada Inesperada

Estampa de otoño 

Cáp. II  Una visita inesperada

En el Aoya se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, Okina permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados, mientras los otros  miembros oniwabanshu miraban inquisitivamente a la joven sentada al frente.

- Muy bien, ¿estas intentando decirnos que te marchas? – dijo el viejo sin abrir los ojos – no entiendo tu decisión.....pero tu eres la okashira, dinos que hacer durante tu ausencia.......

- No hay mucho que decir, yo volveré pronto, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender – la joven del cabello azulado se puso de pie dándoles la espalda – no quiero que por ningún motivo alguno de ustedes o el señor Aoshi me valla a seguir - y sin decir mas salió de la habitación. 

En la parte trasera de la casa, un joven partía leña con asombrosa maestría, Misao lo observaba curiosa, "él lo sabe" pensó mirando al cielo "el señor Aoshi nunca será para mi........debo alejarme un tiempo...." 

- Buenos días Misao-dono, se encuentra mejor – dijo el joven sonriendo al tiempo en que dejaba los maderos en el piso. 

- Si creo que ya me siento mejor – correspondió la sonrisa con una pequeña reverencia – gracias 

- He sabido que usted se marcha – el se acerco hasta colocarse frente a ella – yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender cerca de Tokio, si es que usted va en esa dirección podría yo acompañarle y así no estar solo en mi viaje – el sabia todo lo ocurrido y en verdad deseaba acompañarla, le preocupaba que fuese sola en aquel estado, en especial sabiendo de sus recurrentes malestares. 

- Que bien, yo pensaba antes que otro lugar visitar Tokio, ver a Kaoru y a Himura – Misao sintió un gran alivio, por lo menos no tendría que pasar sola el fastidioso recorrido – me agradaría mucho tener tu compañía 

El bosque se extendía hasta donde la vista pudiera alcanzarle "no recordaba que el camino fuese tan largo" pensó el chico mirando por el horizonte, hacia tanto tiempo que se alojaba en el Aoya que ya había olvidado su vida como rurouni, hasta llego a considerarlo su hogar y aun mas con la aparición de aquello que en este momento lo hacia viajar, Misao, "que hubiese pensado el señor Shishio si me hubiese visto en esta situación" esbozo una sonrisa al recordar viejos tiempos, ahora tal como lo había dicho Yumi alguna vez, él se encontraba dispuesto a darlo todo por el ser que amaba.       

- Ya es suficiente de descanso marchemos que nos espera un largo recorrido 

El chico miro en la dirección de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con el rostro de la okashira, los rayos del sol lo golpeaban dándole un ligero carmesí en sus mejillas, con una hermosa sonrisa esperaba su respuesta. Soujiro dio vuelta, recogió los pequeños paquetes que antes hubiese cargado en el hombro y se encamino hasta la chica.

- Muy bien, tomaremos el camino del norte y descansaremos en el primer pueblo – la explicación del samurai no estaba siendo muy del agrado de Misao quien inmediatamente protesto.

- No, descansaremos en el bosque......caminaremos hasta el anochecer – el joven sintió una pequeña oleada de enojo, ella no solo descuidaba su persona al arriesgarse a hacer un esfuerzo innecesario, sino también la de su hijo.

- Esta bien pero debe prometerme no esforzarse – la joven asintió sonriendo por su reciente triunfo.

Los días pasaron y ya se cumpliría el tercero desde su salida, un viaje sin mayores complicaciones hasta el momento, aunque esa mañana las cosas no iban muy bien; Misao había despertado con un considerable malestar y el clima no ayudaba mucho, las lluvias de junio acababan de comenzar, haciendo el ambiente del bosque cada vez mas húmedo y molesto. Soujiro por su parte había armado el campamento dentro de una cueva, encendió el fuego y preparo la comida "por lo visto nuestra llegada a Tokio tendrá que esperar" pensó irónico, apenas la anterior tarde habían decidido que ese seria el día en que arribarían a su destino. 

La chica permanecía aun acomodada sobre la manta sin dar señales de querer despertar, parte de la noche y aun por la mañana durante el recorrido había estado muy extraña.

- Soujiro-san............- una voz proveniente de los adentros de la cueva saco de su meditación al joven – ¿que hora es?

- Es un poco tarde para reiniciar el recorrido – se acerco hasta donde estaba recostada la chica – Misao-dono además no luce muy bien

- ¿puede omitir el dono?.......... mejor llámeme solo Misao – la respuesta no era precisamente lo que Soujiro esperaba y aunque lo tomo por sorpresa recobro la compostura inmediatamente 

- esta bien, pero usted debe omitir el san cuando hablemos  - 

De esta forma se sentó junto a la chica ofreciendo el vaso con un humeante liquido, extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la manta que permanecía en el suelo, paso su brazo por la espalda de la chica llevando consigo la frazada, la atrajo hacia si permitiéndole recargarse en su hombro, aunque permanecían muy juntos para ninguno de los dos era incomodo, Misao se sentía en extremo protegida estando con él y Soujiro que debería estar algo apenado por la situación estaba sumamente tranquilo, tanto como nunca había estado en su vida. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esta situación? Era la pregunta que el chico se formulaba, algo que antes le hubiese parecido indiferente en este momento lo hacia temblar, le causaba felicidad "ahora comprendo al señor Himura" se dijo a si mismo, aunque el amor resulta tal y como lo describió el señor Shishio "una gran llama que consume todo a su paso" 

- ¿en que piensas? - pregunto la Oniwabanshu 

- en nada en especial......... el transcurso de la vida – el joven callo por unos instantes para suspirar – ¿como es que terminaste con Aoshi-san? – la pregunta dejo sorprendida a Misao, guardando silencio. 

- Él ....siempre a estado ahí, en cada momento de mi vida, siempre, ¿como podría yo evitar enamorarme? – le miro con una sonrisa irónica – nunca me había correspondido hasta hace medio año, le dije que lo amaba y me aseguro sentir lo mismo........ se que lo que hice con él fue un error pero lo amaba y .....y – Misao guardo silencio, tenia un nudo en la garganta, recordar aquel momento la hacia sentir furia contra de si. 

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– murmuro el samurai – ¿aun lo amas? 

- No lo se, ahora todo es diferente, ya no es un amor juvenil, en realidad no se lo que siento en este momento – Soujiro esbozo una enorme sonrisa, después atrajo hacia si a la joven.         

Al día siguiente el sol los saludo muy temprano, así que no teniendo mas opción se prepararon y salieron con dirección a Tokio. Tan esplendoroso como siempre el camino que conducía hasta el dojo les dio la bienvenida a su destino, el riachuelo lucia hermoso, el reflejo de los árboles estaba impreso en él semejando una pintura, y las hojas caían llevadas por el aire, seguramente una imagen para recordar. Los dos extraños se detuvieron en el camino para admirara el bello paisaje, la chica estiro los brazos y aspiro el aire puro, el olor a agua. 

- Kaoru estará sorprendida – dijo mirando al cielo – espero me deje quedar en su casa – su voz cada vez iba tomando un deje de tristeza – no quiero regresar...............nunca 

- Estoy seguro de que te podrá ayudar – 

Diciendo esto continuaron con su travesía, no tardaron mucho en divisar el lugar, la puerta estaba medio cerrada por lo que Misao se adelanto abriéndola de un golpe. El exhitokiri se encontraba como todas las mañanas lavando la ropa, las burbujas se paseaban frente su rostro ante la mirada divertida de las dos nietas del doctor Gensai, pero algo distrajo su atención, había sentido alguien acercándose, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al pasillo donde tenia recargada su sobakatsu.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Himura!!!!!!– el pelirrojo se vio de un momento a otro sofocado por los brazos de la okashira – donde esta Kaoru.........debe estar entrenando – lo soltó y corrió hasta el dojo 

Kaoru estaba en ese momento entrenando tal como lo había pensado Misao, tenia por oponente a su estudiante, el cual apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, la maestra se preparaba para asestar el golpe final cuando un grito la distrajo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kaoru!!!!!!!!! – 

- ¿Misao?..........¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Misao!!!!!!!!!! – las dos se abrazaron – ¿pero que haces aquí?

Kenshin permaneció en el pasillo mirando en dirección a la puerta, estaba seguro de haber sentido un aura amenazadora, de pronto la figura de un joven se hizo visible, el pelirrojo lo examino, esa espada, el atuendo, su sonrisa; nada había cambiado en el, todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Tomo el mango de su espada sin apartar la vista de su oponente, pero para su sorpresa el rostro de la joven de la trenza se poso frente a él  impidiendo su movimiento.

- veo que ya se encontraron – menciono sonriendo- Soujiro me acompaño hasta aquí 

- es un placer volverlo a ver señor Himura 

_Continuará........._

Notas: Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo dos.....¿qué les ha parecido?...........Agradecemos a todos los que nos dejan reviews....la verdad es que nos entusiasmamos mucho cuando los leemos. Gracias por leer nuestra historia.


	3. Cap 3 Un Nuevo despertar en Tokio

Estampa de otoño

Cáp. III  Un nuevo despertar en Tokio

La situación era algo extraña, Kenshin nunca imagino volverse a topar con Soujiro, pero esa mañana repentinamente había llegado junto con Misao, no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse, Kaoru no había recibido una carta que avisara su llegada, eso solo podía significar que su partida de Kyoto había sido inesperada, algo obligo a Misao a viajar tan repentinamente ¿pero que seria tan urgente como para no avisar? Mientras Kenshin cavilaba distraído, los dos visitantes platicaban animadamente; pero una parte de la conversación saco Himura de sus pensamientos.

-  Kaoru he venido hasta Tokio porque........... estoy embarazada – la ultima frase hizo que tanto Kenshin como Kaoru abrieran enormemente los ojos 

Los presente guardaron silencio por unos minutos, la atmósfera repentinamente se había vuelto muy tensa, ninguno quería iniciar la conversación. Por la cabeza de Kaoru pasaban miles de preguntas "¿embarazada? ¿de quien?" estas eran las principales incógnitas; si estaba con aquel joven eso quería decir que........ seguramente el tenia que ser el padre, si, no había otra explicación, ¿por qué otro motivo estaría Misao con el?   

- No quisiera importunar Misao-chan pero.......tengo algunos asuntos que atender – Soujiro había intuido la situación, la tensión generada por aquel comentario, así que observando lo delicado de esta decidió que lo mejor era dejar que ellos hablaran a solas – regresare al atardecer – se levanto y  despidió de los presentes con una gran sonrisa

- Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono regresare enseguida – Kenshin imito al joven que se había retirado y salió del dojo  

Ahora que estaban solas podrían hablar claramente de lo sucedido y decidir una probable solución, aunque para Kaoru la solución estaba clara, Misao tendría que casarse con aquel joven, ahora lo que le preocupaba era el porque de su llegada a Tokio.

- Bien ahora puedes contarme todo – Kaoru había traído de la cocina dos tasas de té para acompañar su conversación 

- Esto no es muy sencillo para mi – la joven okashira suspiro antes de dar un sorbo a su te

- Debo suponer que el padre de tu hijo es Soujiro-san....... – el comentario por parte de la maestra kendoka provoco sonrojo en su acompañante - ¿por que otro motivo alguien como el dejaría de ser un rurouni?, Kenshin me a hablado sobre él y su pasado, pero esta claro lo que debes hacer ......

- No Kaoru, la situación es muy diferente a lo que tu imaginas – interrumpió – Soujiro-chan a sido muy amable conmigo, pero....... él no es el padre de mi hijo – Misao continuo narrando lo sucedido, dejando sorprendida a su interlocutora – ahora no estoy segura, siempre creí estar enamorada de Aoshi–sama, pero el nunca a demostrado que sienta algo por mi, en cambio Soujiro-chan se ha preocupado por mi, me a cuidado y acompañado sin pedir nada a cambio, además me ha propuesto matrimonio......- Kaoru aparto la vista de su te, para ver a Misao, sus ojos tenían lagrimas.

- Debes pensarlo una relación con el seria inestable tanto por su edad como por su pasado, además ustedes solo son amigos y no considero justo que el sacrifique su felicidad por ti, tu no sabes lo que el siente y el bebé tiene derecho a saber quien es su verdadero padre. 

- El solo sacrificio que esta haciendo por mi me demuestra lo que el siente y yo creo que en verdad espera ser correspondido 

- Pero Misao debes entender, Aoshi no sabe nada, talvez si tu le dijeras cambiaria de opinión y............ 

- No, él me ha demostrado lo que siente y no quiero obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere solo por compromiso 

 En otro lugar un joven se acerco a una casa que estaba en las afueras de Tokio, miro el lugar por unos momentos antes de animarse a entrar "esta un poco descuidada pero con algunos arreglos servirá" se recargo en la puerta, la pequeña vivienda contaba con varias habitaciones, un gran patio y una bodega, "muy grande para dos personas" pensó saltando algunas tablas que estaban en el piso.

- La casa estará lista para cuando usted la disponga – una sombra apareció tras el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- Esta bien, regresare en dos días a mirar como a resultado – Soujiro salió de aquella casa. 

Esta era uno de los muchos lugares pertenecientes a Makoto Shishio, las propiedades habían pasado a manos del muchacho tras su muerte, nunca creyó necesitar alguna, había imaginado una vida mas dura, viajar de un lugar a otro en busca de la respuesta a las dos filosofías que había aprendido y comprobarlas, mas en este momento creía haber encontrado una respuesta; lo curioso era que ninguna de las dos creencias era errónea. De esta forma sin percatarse llego hasta la orilla del río.

- Señor Himura, que gusto – las palabras del joven parecieron ir dirigidas al viento

- Te has percatado de mi presencia – un pelirrojo salió de atrás de uno de los árboles 

Los dos hombres permanecían sentados frente al río, ambos tenían mucho en que pensar y mucho que decir, aunque ninguno quisiera iniciar la conversación.

- ¿Podría preguntarle algo? – el pelirrojo asintió para que su acompañante prosiguiera - ¿Como se debe hacer para conquistar a una mujer? – esta pregunta tomo a Kenshin desprevenido

- ¡Oroooo! – sus ojos se desorbitaron ante tal problema "¿como contestar si ni yo mismo he podido llegar al corazón de la mujer que amo?" se cuestiono, un verdadero dilema para alguien que en su vida solo ha tenido la oportunidad de estar con dos mujeres y que a ninguna le haya confesado sus sentimientos – debo suponer que te refieres a Misao-dono – 

-  ....Si – un leve sonrojo acompaño su respuesta – ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro de lo que deseo....y eso es casarme con ella  

- Entonces no habrá ningún problema, solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes – inquirió el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa  

Caminaron por la larga vereda, Kenshin había comprobado que los sentimientos de Soujiro hacia Misao eran sinceros (como él ya suponía) Y el exjupon Gatana, aunque no había recibido una respuesta concreta, estaba satisfecho con el concejo que se le había dado. En la puerta de la morada esperaban dos chicas, una de ellas corrió al encuentro de uno de los jóvenes.

- ¡¡¡¡Soujiro-Chan!!!!! – al llegar a su encuentro Misao se le colgó del cuello abrasándolo y haciéndolo girar 

- Misao-Chan........no deberías hacer esto, recuerda tu condición – le susurro al oído totalmente sonrojado

La noche llego rápidamente y los habitantes del dojo se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de dos personas que permanecían sentados en el pórtico mirando las estrellas, un pelirrojo y la maestra del mismo dojo. Estaban abrazados, cada uno pensando en algo diferente, pero juntos, que era lo importante; les había costado mucho llegar hasta este momento, la indecisión por parte del Rurouni habían desesperado a Kaoru orillándola a confesar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora todo iba de maravilla, tanto tiempo esperar y por fin lo que tanto anhelaban estaba conseguido.

- Que opinas del problema? – murmuro la chica volteando el rostro para quedar de frente con su acompañante

- ¿Oro? – Kenshin estaba tan embelesado con el rostro de SU Kaoru que no había prestado atención a lo que esta le había preguntado

- ¡¡¡Kenshin!!! – exclamo con el rostro totalmente rojo de enojo – ¡¡¡¡¡¿me estabas escuchando?¡¡¡¡ – levanto la mano hasta la altura del rostro de él. Kenshin cerro los ojos instintivamente esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, en su lugar había recibido una suave caricia que despejo su rostro de los mechones y lo acerco hasta el de ella 

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban reunidos para desayunar, un verdadero espectáculo para el joven recién llegado, la comida pasaba de un lado a otro, las disputas por parte de Sanosuke y Yahico se originaban cada treinta segundos y la conversación de los demás integrantes era muy interesante. Pero su atención estaba posada en la joven de ojos aguamarina, esa mañana en especial lucia muy hermosa, además parecía estar feliz y tranquila, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, ella se sentía mejor lejos de casa y si eso era lo que la hacia feliz él se encargaría de que así fuera.

- Yo quisiera ir de compras – interrumpió la ninja – además me gustaría ir al templo – su mirada recorrió la sala pasando por cada uno de los presentes 

- No.... yo e..s..toy... mu...y ocu...pa...do, ten..go que ir con Tsubame – dijo el chico con la boca repleta de arroz 

- No me mires a mi, yo pienso pasar el día en el consultorio con Megimi – 

- Yo tengo mucho que hacer en el dojo – contesto la maestra

-  Yo si quiero ir – menciono el pelirrojo – hace mucho tiempo que no vo.... – 

- ¡¡No!! – interrumpió la dueña del dojo – tu tienes mucho que hacer conmigo – todos la miraron asombrados – no.. no, quise decir en el dojo – continuo nerviosa y tratando de ocultar su error 

Misao miro decepcionada a los presentes, en verdad quería salir ese día, ya estaba muy aburrida de tener que descansar todo el tiempo, deseaba recorrer todo Tokio, mirar en todas las tiendas, visitar cada templo y comprar muchas cosas, pero no quería ir sola, así que resignada siguió con su desayuno. Soujiro pensaba seriamente en lo que haría de ese día en adelante, como seria su vida al lado de su nueva compañera y como manejaría el hecho de tener un hijo........ un hijo, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que eso significaba; un ligero dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, las dos personas sentadas a su lado le acababan de propinar un tremendo codazo sacándolo de su meditación.

- Pero Soujiro me había prometido traer los ingredientes para la comida del día de hoy – la joven sentada a la derecha de Soujiro lo miro – verdad – dijo dando otro golpe 

- Además me dijo que podría pasar a comprar algunas verduras para........- el pelirrojo que estaba sentado a la izquierda no sabia que mas decir 

- ¡¡Oh si es cierto!! Lo había olvidado, además quisiera mostrarte una sorpresa – el joven en cuestión contesto animadamente salvando al exhitokiri 

_Continuara.............._

Notas: Gomen, Gomen no queriamos tardarnos tanto..........Pero con eso de los exámenes y todos los demas fics que tenemos atascados...........si que es difícil (kazy: tenemos?.......Yuky: bueno los que tiene kazy......ya, contenta?) Les prometemos apurarnos.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh casi nos olvidamos queremos darle las gracias a :  Misao Seta, Shiomei, Chibi Mai  MisaoKan, Susy, Madam Spooky, Devil, Kitiara......................¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias Gracias Gracias!!!!!!!! Por compadecerse de nosotras y mandarnos reviews y seguir apoyándonos.

A sí  para los demás también ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dejen reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!( se oye un grito desesperado)


	4. Cap 4 Un día de otoño

Estampa de otoño

Cáp. IV Un día de otoño

El día era perfecto, sol, aire puro. Un recorrido por los templos, nada iría mal en ese día, o por lo menos eso se había propuesto el joven Soujiro.

- A que lugar quieres ir primero – sonrió el joven ofreciendo su mano

- Al pueblo – ella tiró de la mano de él y salió corriendo    

Los rayos del sol se estrellaban contra el agua, aquel era un gran lago que enmarcaba las afueras del templo, las escaleras de este bajaban hasta fundirse con él. Las tres campanas sonaron haciendo cántico con el aire que soplaba con calma meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Misao estaba sentada en la orilla de aquel hermoso lugar, al pie de las escaleras, movía sus pies con suavidad produciendo pequeñas ondas que se acrecentaban hasta desaparecer. Había atardecido ya y la pareja disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol. Esta era una hermosa imagen, sin embargo no figuraría entre los recuerdos de Soujiro, el estaba muy ocupado mirando a la joven quien fuera su acompañante por ese día. Antes de llegar a Tokio él le había propuesto matrimonio, no por lastima como pudieran creer todos aquellos que escucharan la historia, no, sino por verdadero y puro amor; ella podría llevar el recuerdo de su primer amado en el corazón, como lo llevaba ahora en el vientre, pero siempre le pertenecería a él.....hasta el fruto de aquel amor seria cuidado por él mismo.......sin que dejara de ser lo mas maravilloso.

El se puso de pie, había prometido mostrarle su sorpresa a Misao. Tomo suavemente su mano y la condujo por las calles de Tokio, había colocado una pequeña cinta sobre su cara para que no pudiera ver "es una sorpresa" había dicho a la joven. La noche había caído cuando llegaron hasta su destino. Él se detuvo retirándole la venda de los ojos. 

Entraron, la casa había sido restaurada y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones de uso, llegaron hasta el jardín principal donde se detuvieron. Había en este tres grandes árboles acompañados por un estrecho camino de piedra, a la izquierda un estanque donde se podían apreciar algunos peces de colores; todo esto enmarcado por tres columnas y dos arcos que elevaban algunas lámparas de vela. Soujiro miró a la nada y rompiendo el silencio hablo.

- Ésta es una de las casas del señor Shishio – dijo tristemente – aunque ahora me pertenece....

- Debes haberlo apreciado mucho – ella se sentó en la orilla del pequeño estanque - ¿lo extrañas?

- .......Si – él se sentó a su lado mirando el cielo estrellado – ....... me cuido, me enseño..........y me salvo, cuando nadie mas lo hizo – por primera vez Misao estaba viendo el sufrimiento del chico, lo que en verdad llenaba su vida – nunca había visto alguien tan fuerte, tan lleno de fuego y a la vez tan frió......... - su mirada se torno mas triste – en otoño, cuando las hojas cubren todo el acantilado de la cascada de Kyoto, visitábamos el lugar mas alto, él en compañía de Yumi observaba la caída de las hojas 

- Entonces no tienes porque sentir tristeza – dijo Misao mirando fijamente los ojos de su acompañante – debes recordar los buenos tiempos que pasaste con tu familia

El joven pensó en lo que ella le acababa de decir, era cierto, ellos eran........su familia, si eso habían sido para el..........una familia y así los recordaría; nunca mas como la mujer que lo trataba bien, ni el hombre que le había salvado la vida, no, ellos eran algo mas, Makoto Shishio y su querida Yumi. Se quedó mirando el cielo, las hermosas estrellas y lo bella que podía llegar a ser la vida vista desde los ojos de otra persona. 

Al regreso al dojo Misao se encontró con Sanosuke quien esperaba fuera de la puerta mordiendo su ya típico hueso de pescado. Encaró a la joven okashira impidiéndole el paso, este era el momento adecuado "si, esta vez si la haré enfadar" murmuró antes de empezar su discurso. Avanzo hasta posarse frente a ella  y la miro divertido por lo que ella empezó a sentirse incomoda.

- ¿Qué tanto miras cabeza de chorlito? – terminó por gritar la joven – déjame entrar

- ¿Yo?.........nada – dijo señalándose el rostro – solo pensaba en que eres una comadreja ¿no? – a esto último le dio un toque burlón para hacerla enfadar aun mas. 

- ¿Qué? yo no soy ninguna comadreja – acompañado de estas palabras el peleador callejero recibió un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo enfadar 

- Me las pagaras pequeña comadreja – maldijo sobándose la cabeza - seguro el pequeño será una comadreja como tú – sonrió Sano al ver el enojo provocado a su contrincante

- ¡¡¡¡No te permito que le llames de esa manera, a mi me puedes decir como quieras pero, pero.......!!!!– Misao saco sus kuinas con enojo – ya verás............... 

- Espera Misao-chan – se escuchó una voz proveniente del final del callejón, la sombra se acercó dando paso al joven de la misteriosa sonrisa, Soujiro – creo que usted le debe una disculpa – dijo posando su mano en su sobakatsu 

- ¡¡¡¡¿Que?!!!! – exclamó – ¡¡yo no tengo porque pedir disculpas por algo que es verdad, el hijo de una comadreja será una comadreja!! – esto hizo que Misao volviera a perder los estribos

- Insisto en que no debería referirse a ella con ese nombre – dio un paso al frente – si usted continua en su afán por mencionar con ese nombre a Misao, tendré que oponerme y hacerle entender su error Sagara-san  

Sonosuke al verse en esa situación decidió dejar en paz el asunto, no había tenido la oportunidad de pelear con el joven, pero no por nada le llamaban "la espada celestial" y aunque este había hecho la promesa de no matar, seguro estaba que lo haría por la mujer que amaba.

- Esta bien, esta bien, te pido una disculpa – dijo refiriéndose a la joven que miraba asombrada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el cabeza de chorlito le pidiera disculpas    

- ¿Qué?.... yo.....si esta bien 

Esta fue la última provocación que recibió la okashira por parte del peleador callejero, ya que a partir de esa noche Sanosuke se limitó a dirigir sus ofensas a Kaoru y a Yahiko. 

El gran templo seguía teniendo esplendor, de entre el pasto sus columnas se erigían en alta contemplación al cielo, sus pálidos muros emergían desde lo profundo de la tierra trayendo consigo algo de maleza. El silencio inquebrantable se vio interrumpido por el vuelo de varias aves, que surcando el azulado cielo daban la impresión de una nube en rápido movimiento; el estrepitoso ruido hizo que el ex-okashira abriera los ojos de golpe.

Un claro en la verde pradera; una joven saltando de un lado a otro, siendo observada por cuatro hombres; después la misma niña llorando, cambiando a ser mujer de un momento a otro. La cascada se teñía de rojo mientras la joven sumergía los pies en su estanque.

Estas imágenes era lo que podía recordar Aoshi. Se había quedado dormido durante su meditación; desde hacia casi un mes que su querida Misao se había marchado quien sabe a donde y peor aun, sin avisarle; pasaba la mitad de su tiempo investigando en donde podría encontrarse, pero los miembros del Oniwabanshu se negaban a ayudarle con la excusa de haber recibido la orden de su okashira de no informar sobre su paradero. 

Padecía un gran remordimiento, se sabia culpable pero en ese entonces lo había considerado correcto, ella era por muchos años menor que él, y no se imaginaba porque quisiera compartir su vida con un asesino. La amaba, de eso estaba seguro desde el día en que se lo confesara, pero debía ocultárselo; ella era su protegida no una mujer común con la que pudiese pasar el resto de sus días. 

Se levantó mirando a las afueras del templo, como extrañaba oírla correr y acercarse a el sigilosamente para que no la notase.

- ¿Dónde te encuentras Misao? – murmuró saliendo del recinto 

En Tokio la mañana estaba llena de sol, las hojas y las flores adornaban las copas de los árboles, no había duda de que había llegado la primavera. Los dos jóvenes se preparaban para partir.

- Misao no crees que es mejor que te quedes con nosotros - insistía la propietaria del dojo  

- No se preocupe Kaoru-dono yo veré que Misao este bien - afirmaba el chico    

- Si......además.... yo creo que ya es hora de partir - la joven de la trenza dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, y así fue que la pareja se marcho dejando atrás parte de una vida. No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar al lugar deseado. Una inmensa morada les aguardaba, daba la impresión de ser un castillo. Aunque en un principio a Misao le pareció demasiado, después paso a ser algo normal para ella.

Así el tiempo se les escapo de las manos, los meses pasaron  demasiado rápido, dando comienzo al otoño. La pareja contemplaba serenamente como la brisa arrancaba en su trayecto  pequeños pedazos de lo que habían sido preciosos pétalos. El joven sonreía, mientras la chica alejada de toda perturbación admiraba con dedicación las ramas en eterno movimiento haladas por la abstracta caricia del viento. Escuchó lejanamente entre su aturdimiento una voz.

- Mi estación favorita.......el otoño – la mujer se volvió para mirar a su locutor encontrándose con esa incomparable sonrisa. El hombre cavilo una vez mas ante un viejo recuerdo, Misao sin pronunciar palabra comenzó a caminar y haló al joven para que la siguiera.

- Si es una niña creo que deberá llamarse.......... Aki* – sostuvo algunas hojas que caían de los árboles – porque también es una de mis estaciones favoritas.

_Continuara.........._

Notas: Perdonen nuevamente las tardanzas....les aseguramos que valieron la pena. ¿ No les parece bonito el nombre de Aki? Significa Otoño... Auque creemos que ya descubrieron lo que va a ser ¿no? Bueno para los que no saben( Kazy: creo que nadie aparte de Yuky, que solo le da el termino de bebé....pienso que ni siquiera sabe que sexo tiene ^^UU) pues los dejamos descubrirlo. Ya se dieron cuenta que somos muy creativas con los títulos (Kazy: uyy si.....nos matamos inventado títulos)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas, Muchas Gracias a Misao Makimashi futura de Shinomori!!!!!!.......(esperamos que lo atrapes) por darnos ánimos y apurarnos a subir el fic......¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!!! Gracias a ti ahora ya casi todos los capítulo ya están arriba.


	5. Cap 5 Aki

Estampa de otoño

Cáp. V   Aki......  

Frente al antiguo pueblo un carruaje se detuvo. Las puertas de este se abrieron dando paso a una bella mujer que bajo serenamente, acomodando con mucho cuidado la pequeña manta con la que cubría  a un diminuto bulto. 

- A partir de aquí caminaremos – dijo dirigiéndose al conductor quien apeaba a los caballos para que no desesperaran – tu adelántate al Aoya ........yo te alcanzare en cuanto termine con este asunto - miro al hombre que permanecía a un lado del coche  

- si........¿es al templo donde te diriges no es verdad? – Soujiro no espero respuesta tomo algunos paquetes colocándolos en su espalda y con el pequeño bulto en brazos se alejo hasta perderse entre la gente que pasaba por la plaza 

Misao tomo la dirección contraria, se adentro en el espeso bosque hasta divisar el camino que la conduciría al templo. Era hora de enfrentar la realidad; repaso mentalmente lo sucedido desde aquella noche en el templo, ella estaba enamorada de Aoshi Shinomori y ahora tenia un hijo de el, pero se había marchado a Tokio sin avisarle, su vida en aquel lugar había sido hermosa, sin preocupaciones, sin temores, ahora era tiempo de enfrentarlo, no podría ocultarlo por siempre.      

Subió lentamente, pisando cada escalón con suma delicadeza al mismo tiempo que observaba a su alrededor, extasiada por cada parámetro del paisaje, parando de vez en cuando para poder distinguir mejor. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar viejos tiempos. Así siguió caminando a paso firme pero sutil. Levantó un poco el rostro, vislumbrando un pequeño templo, se amedrentó un poco, pero tomó fuerzas y siguió su trayecto.

El hombre estaba sumido en su eterna meditación, hincado con las manos firmes sobre sus piernas, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, su mente totalmente en blanco. Creyó escuchar un ruido, mas era tan leve que pensó que solo era el viento. No dando mayor importancia a un pequeño susurro regresó a su concentración.

Llegó a la majestuosa puerta, deseando no haber regresado, dio un largo suspiro cavilando un poco. Comenzó a caminar sosegadamente hacia el salón principal. Sus pupilas se dilataron al divisar al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. Él ni siquiera sintió su presencia, se limitaba a escuchar pequeños murmullos, que lo deleitaban.

- Se...señor... Aoshi?.......- Preguntó Misao dudando de quien era. El hombre reacciono e inmediatamente abrió los ojos  "Misao" pensó. Su mente lo había engañado así desde que la joven partiera. Se levanto poco a poco y volteo hacia donde provenía la voz. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Misao?!!!!!!- miro sorprendido

- Si señor Aoshi........soy yo, Misao - Aoshi la miro insaciablemente se veía tan hermosa y tan......tan...adulta 

- Regresaste.............

- Bueno, es que yo quería decirle...........- Tomo un poco de aire y continuo- ..........yo quería darle las gracias......por todo lo que usted a hecho por mi........usted me cuido.........

- Misao.........

- Tam.....también quiero pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento.......si yo alguna vez lo moleste con mi forma de tratarlo perdóneme.........

- No.....tu...no

- Yo se que no debí irme sin despedirme.......pero es que yo......

- Misao.......yo tengo algo que decirte.....yo he sido un tonto ..... nunca debí hacerte eso......yo soy el que tiene que disculparse.........- El salón quedo en silencio por una fracción de tiempo

- También quería decirle.....que tengo un bebé – El hombre enmudeció – y.......que no tengo porque ocultarle que ese bebé......es....es suyo – el exoniwabanshu dio un paso hacia atrás  

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué es lo que estas diciendo?!!!!!!! - interrogó

- Perdóneme señor Aoshi.............me...me tengo que retirar – la joven intentó caminar pero Aoshi la tomo del brazo

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Misao?

- Me tengo que retirar.....mi esposo me espera – "esposo" al oír lo último Aoshi soltó a la joven 

Su vida había cambiado desde aquella noche en el templo, ya no era mas la niña que saltaba de un árbol a otro, ahora era una dama y debía comportarse, Soujiro había reclamado las propiedades y cargos que antes pertenecieran a Shishio-sama, por lo que no solo tenia que encargarse de la casa sino también de ayudar a su esposo en las entrevistas con todo tipo de gente. Talvez antes no se lo hubiera imaginado.......¿ella casada? Se escuchaba tan absurdo que cualquiera que la hubiera conocido y la viera de nuevo no lo creería. Al principio su estadía con el había sido solo por corresponder a las atenciones que el había tenido para con ella, pero con el paso de los meses ella se había enamorado del joven, siempre estaba con ella y vertía toda su atención en lo que se necesitara en el momento.   

La gran construcción roja, su techo amarillo, el hermoso anuncio, "Aoya restaurante" nada había cambiado. Entro en el establecimiento, todo era ajetreo, gente pasaba de un lado a otro, los miembros oni se paseaban con bandejas y comida de una mesa a otra, había varias personas esperando y muchos otros sentados a la mesa, sin embargo el paso de largo, penetro a una de las habitaciones y salió por el jardín, toco a la puerta encontrándose con la única persona que no trabajaba en ese momento, Okón. 

- Buenas tardes señorita Okón – dijo con su ya típica sonrisa – puedo pasar 

- Si........si claro pasa - Ella le miro con incredulidad, haciéndolo entrar – y bien chico ¿que te a traído a Kyoto nuevamente? – vertió un poco de te en dos tasas y se acomodo frente al joven 

- Esto.........- señalo el pequeño bulto que traía en los brazos – ella es Aki........ hija mía y de Misao – Okón dio un salto desde su lugar derramando el té que estaba sobre la mesita

- ¿Tu.....tu....tu hija?.....¿y de.... de... Misao? – tanta había sido la sorpresa de la mujer que no noto que ambas tazas de té habían caído sobre sus piernas

- Si......podría usted llamar a Okina-sama...... quisiera hablar con el y con su familia si es posible – la oniwabanshu dio un salto y salió de la habitación tan rápido que Soujiro no pudo verla – si que la has impresionado – miro a la pequeña niña quien sonrió 

Una vez Okón reunió a todos y ellos cerraron el restaurante, se dirigieron al lugar donde esperaba el joven. Okina se sentó frente a él esperando que los otros se sentaran a su lado y con voz pasiva empezó.

- ¿Y bien muchacho, que es tan urgente? – 

- Bueno Okina-sama, he venido a agradecerle las molestias que le he dado durante el tiempo en que estuve viviendo en este lugar – el joven extendió tres sacos de cuero que llevaba consigo colocándolos sobre la mesa –se que esto no podrá compensarlo pero estoy seguro que de algo servirá

- Eso no es lo que me han dicho – el viejo se mostraba impaciente e intranquilo, la noticia dada por Okón le había dejado mas que impactado molesto.

- Oh, se refiere a esta pequeña .......si, como ya lo había mencionado ella es hija mía y de Misao – todos quedaron en silencio ante la explicación del joven

- Ve, no le estaba mintiendo......se lo dije – Okón que había permanecido sentada se levanto y se acomodo en el filo de la puerta esperando el resto de la historia 

- Su nombre es Seta Aki y nació el otoño pasado.......en Tokio, donde vive Himura-sama – él quito la manta de la pequeña dejando su rostro al descubierto – como puede notar Okina-sama, es igual de bella que su madre – extendió entonces a la niña para que el viejo la retuviera entre sus brazos. La pequeña tenia hermosos ojos azules, cabello azul noche y la piel blanca 

- Si, es verdad se parece mucho a Misao – dijo Omasu mirando al bebe – ¿y porque no habían venido antes?

- Hemos estado muy ocupados.......he de contarles lo que a sucedido – el joven miro a sus acompañantes y a la pequeña niña mientras contaba lo sucedido desde su partida a Tokio, relato casi todo, claro omitiendo algunos detalles que creyó podrían molestar a la familia  -........... por eso desde entonces Misao y yo estamos a cargo de muchas propiedades y nos es imposible dejar por largos periodos el lugar donde ahora vivimos

- Ahora que lo pienso..........¿dónde esta Misao? No la he visto por ningún lado............¿es acaso que vienes solo? 

- Oh claro que no – rió – es solo que ha tenido algo que hacer antes de venir para acá 

En ese preciso momento la puerta se corrió dando paso a la solicitada; Misao quedo de pie frente al lumbral antes de decidirse a entrar, estaba nerviosa, pero la escena le pareció tan tranquilizadora; Soujiro platicaba amenamente con Okina mientras este sostenía a la pequeña que jugaba con su barba, los otros miembros escuchaban la platica sin decir nada. 

- Esperábamos tu regreso hace mucho – dijo el viejo haciendo que todos miraran a su interlocutora

- ¿Misao?........cuanto has crecido.....ya eres toda una mujer – a esto Misao se sonrojo, no sabiendo si por el halago o de enojo por el comentario – y que sorpresa nos has traído.......¿un joven esposo y una hija?....eso es algo que no se ve todos los días

- Bueno es que yo.........

- ¿A que has regresado? – interrumpió Okina cambiado su semblante a uno mas serio, mirando al joven le regreso a la niña sin levantar la vista – no creo que necesites nada de este lugar..........tu ausencia a sido motivo de grandes disputas entre los miembros del Oniwabanshu........un líder debe pensar antes que en si mismo en los que están a su cargo – Misao aparto la vista hacia el claro cielo 

- Eso yo puedo explicarlo – dijo el joven – todo a sido mi culpa........ ella se ha ido conmigo desde el principio.....he sido yo el que se lo a pedido, no, suplicado.....me avergonzaba decirles que la desposaría....ella era una joven tan hermosa y yo.....yo solo era un rurouni indigno de pertenecer a esta familia.......por eso cuando supe que esperaba un hijo mío le pedí que marcháramos a otro lugar y ella.......todo a sido error mío – el joven se levanto parándose junto a Misao, mirándola a los ojos acerco su rostro para besar la frente de esta – y de la misma forma he sido yo quien a decidido volver.........mi hija merece conocer a su familia y sobre todo a aprender las técnicas oni, pues yo le enseñare las mías....... y seria un gran honor que usted le diera ese conocimiento – dijo mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar al cuarto 

              _Continuará............._

**Notas:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola, Hola......!!!!!¿cómo han estado? Nosotras muy ocupadas actualizando. Nuevamente le damos las gracias a Misao por darnos nuevos bríos......Ahhhhhhhhhh también agradecemos a todos aquellos que nos mandan reviews. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

   A si, ya saben sigan enviando Reviews por favor


	6. Cap 6 Prisionero de los años

Estampa de otoño 

Cáp. VI Prisionero de los años****

Este capítulo esta dedicado a Makimashi Misao (Futura De Shinomori Si lo atrapo)

Aoshi había permanecido en el mismo lugar desde que Misao hubiese salido del templo, la había escuchado, en su mente daba vueltas las ideas, un hijo.......suyo....pero ella estaba con otro hombre......¿quién podría ser?. Los rayos del sol filtrándose por las grietas del templo, el polvo levantado y el olor a humedad.......no era un sueño.......Misao había regresado, talvez habría entendido mal.......debía comprobarlo, no era la primera vez que su mente lo engañaba haciéndole creer que ella regresaba y estaba a su lado. Destenso sus músculos y recorrió el valle completo, lo conocía perfectamente pero ahora le parecía tan extraño y ajeno, sentiase correr sin llegar a ningún lado, mirar árboles nunca antes vistos y casas que olvido estaban ahí.

La mañana se iluminaba con los primeros rayos de luz mostrando el apacible rostro del ex-okashira, el azul profundo de sus ojos saludo al sol. "Apenas esta amaneciendo" pensó mientras se cambiaba; debía ir a entrenar, no lo había hecho hacia ya varios días, se encontraba muy ocupado entonces como para hacerlo, visitaba templos y recorría las ferias locales, pero todo lo hacia por ella, no importaba cuanto deseara el quedarse ella lo hacia ceder. Tenia ya varios meses de haber resuelto que su amor correspondía únicamente a aquella a quien sus ojos miraban a diario. Aun no había salido de la habitación se escucho el leve golpeteo en la puerta.

- ¿Aoshi, estas despierto? – el joven volteo sonriendo ligeramente ante la pregunta –¿puedo pa........? 

- Misao, pasa – continuo recogiendo sus espadas gemelas – es muy temprano deberías estar durmiendo......yo debo entrenar 

- ¿Lo harás todo el día? – la chica se sentó observando – hoy por la noche habrá una celebración en el pueblo y me preguntaba si tu.....

- Terminaré antes del anochecer.......y podremos asistir – Aoshi quedó frente a Misao, cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente envolviéndola en sus brazos deseando nunca tener que separarse 

El sol se ocultaba tras las colinas disimulando el pequeño camino, una sombra se paseaba por las ramas de los árboles esquivando hábilmente las hojas. Deslizo el brazo de un tronco a otro deteniéndose en uno para observar en el horizonte un río que se extendía por la gran espesura; en él, sentado a su orilla se encontraba el joven que buscaba, con los ojos cerrados y en posición de loto, acostumbraba hacerlo después de un entrenamiento para relajar los músculos. Empujo su peso en contra de la rama saltando directo al piso, al caer la suave tierra no emitió el menor ruido, se paseo ágilmente hasta posarse a unos cuantos pasos del joven y con un nuevo movimiento salto. Aoshi quien ya había escuchado que alguien se acercaba se levanto dando un giro y extendiendo los brazos con el objeto de golpear a su agresor; sin embargo al distinguir la silueta frente a él dio un paso en falso hacia atrás cayendo directamente al agua con la otra persona encima.

- Aoshi......creí que no me habías visto – dijo la avergonzada joven, pero sin bajarse del hombre – perdóname

- No..no te preocupes......yo debí suponerlo – la verdad era que Aoshi no pensaba en lo sucedido, estaba muy ocupado aparentando tranquilidad. Tenia a Misao encima y en una posición.....intento despejarse tomándola por la cintura y levantándola 

- Solo quería sorprenderte .......- se froto los brazos en señal de frió lo que Aoshi descubrió enseguida 

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa.......estas empapada y podrías enfermar 

- Tu también......estas temblando – dijo sonrojándose – el templo queda cerca 

Había ya anochecido, Aoshi pensó por algunos segundos y afirmo. En el templo estaría haciendo frió sin embargo afuera haría aun mas; al llegar él saco unas mantas las cuales habían permanecido ocultas, ofreció una a la chica conservando la otra. Se sentó a una distancia prudente a manera de conservar el poco calor que desprendieran sus cuerpos, entonces noto que Misao aun temblaba.

- Quítate la ropa – dijo secamente 

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué!!!!? – grito sonrojada 

- Estas temblando, tu ropa esta mojada....podrías enfermar – Misao lo pensó detenidamente

- Lo haré si tu lo haces primero – contesto convencida de que había ganado, sin embargo Aoshi comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas. Ella estaba totalmente impresionada y no se atrevía a voltear para verlo

- Bien es tu turno......- el ex-okashira no estaba nada cómodo, todo lo hacia para que ella se quitara esa ropa mojada. Intentaba concentrarse nuevamente para no perder el control de si mismo. Hundido en sus pensamientos no se percato que su compañera ya estaba en las mismas condiciones 

Aoshi volteo repentinamente encontrándose con una pálida figura a su lado, se sonrojo totalmente pensando en cuantas veces había deseado estar de esa forma con ella, y en ese momento estaba tan tranquila, o por lo menos eso pensaba, pues en la mente de Misao revoloteaban miles de ideas, pero todas apartadas de lo que era la realidad, recordaba momentos anteriores en que deseara aquello con ferviente locura y ahora estaban tan cerca. Viendo su apacible semblante, Aoshi poso la mano en su mejilla apartando los pequeños mechones que la cubrían y haciéndola girar hasta quedar frente a frente, la atrajo hasta que sus labios rozaron. Ella espero con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió el leve contacto, sin embargo él se contuvo y no la beso, paseo su rostro aspirando cada parte de su cuerpo, abrazándola nuevamente. Las mantas habían caído brindándoles un cobijo al frió piso, él continuo, lentamente por todo su cuerpo saciándose en cada beso. Ella permanecía casi inmóvil, moviendo únicamente sus manos por el cuerpo de Aoshi, el frió estaba totalmente olvidado. De pronto el se detuvo, mirándola fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que la viera realmente.

- Es....estas segura....- dijo él – yo ....yo no podría..... - Pero antes de poder continuar, Misao cubrió con su dedo la boca de Aoshi asintiendo en silencio

Habían ya transcurrido algunas semanas desde aquella preciosa noche, Aoshi se encontraba nuevamente entrenando, el agua del rió estaba tan fría que le helaban los huesos, pero ese era el método para despejar sus pensamientos. Salió secando sus pies en el pasto, por fin había terminado y estaba listo para tomar su desayuno. Torno a su alrededor virando hacia el camino, llegando hasta el restaurante, sin embargo aun no había nadie despierto, entro lentamente dando en el patio central de la casa, recorriéndolo hasta el lugar de su habitación, escucho antes de llegar hasta este un ruido proveniente del baño, se paralizo al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Misao. Se oculto observando desde su posición lo sucedido; ella salía sosteniéndose de la pared, daba unos pasos y después...... ahí estaba aquel chico, Soujiro Seta, el ex-yupon la ayudaba a entrar en su habitación, permaneciendo ¿uno, dos, diez minutos? una eternidad (por lo menos eso le pareció a el).

Esta había sido la ultima vez que viera a Misao, después intentaba evadirla, pasaba todo el día en el templo llegando a altas horas de la noche y saliendo antes del amanecer para no toparse con ella. Un día al despertar se sintió sofocado por la culpa, salto de la cama y corrió hasta la habitación de Misao, debía verla, pedirle una disculpa, decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto deseaba estar con ella. Al entrar descubrió el cuarto vació, frió y tan solo; dejo de nueva cuenta la alcoba llegando hasta donde Okina y lo interrogo fieramente.

- ¡¡¿Dónde esta Misao?!! – el anciano no respondió, solo se sentó en su cama - ¡¡¿contéstame?!!  

- Ella se ha ido – dijo frotándose los ojos y bostezando 

- ¡¡¿Cómo .......a qué lugar?!! – Aoshi no salía de su asombro, recargo su cuerpo sobre sus pies permaneciendo hincado en el lecho 

- Nuestro okashira a pedido no se te informe y ha dictado que no se le siga – se dejo caer durmiendo nuevamente en su futon  

Aoshi salió y con paso lento regreso hasta su habitación, recargo el cuerpo lentamente en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Por  alguna razón se sintió solo como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho   

Cuando por fin diviso el Aoya pudo sentir la presencia de alguien desconocido, un aura grande pero oculta, sabia que la había sentido antes; sus pasos terminaron en la puerta, el Aoya estaba cerrado, le pareció extraño en un día como ese.

En el  recibidor seguían todos reunidos, ninguno de ellos lo había sentido aun. El se encontraba recargado contra la puerta mirando, ahí estaba Okina, sentado sosteniendo un bebé en brazos; los demás miembros oni escuchaban las palabras de un joven que permanecía de espaldas, pero él ya sabia quien era ese joven, nada menos que el ex-jupongatana. Soujiro se dio vuelta mientras seguía hablando, dirigiéndose a él continuo 

- ....... y seria un gran honor que usted le diera ese conocimiento – Aoshi estaba sorprendido ¿desde cuando lo había detectado? Seguramente desde su llegada, sin embargo espero hasta que todo estuviera aclarado para invitarlo a la conversación 

La tarde había dado paso a la noche, los habitantes del Aoya estaban distribuidos por toda la casa, pero la reunión que interesaba mas por el momento era la de Aoshi y Okina. Los dos se encontraban en la sala de meditación, el viejo debía  aclarar con el ex-okashira la situación antes de proceder; su decisión ya estaba tomada pero aun quería saber la opinión de su protegido.

- Ella ha vuelto....lo mas seguro es que necesitemos un nuevo líder – bebió un sorbo a su taza – ese era tu lugar y si estas dispuesto lo será nuevamente 

- .......- Aoshi no respondió, únicamente asintió en silencio

- Me siento feliz......ella me ha desobedecido, pero el joven con el que se encuentra se que es un buen muchacho y cuidara de ella......y ya que tienen un hijo....es a quien corresponde seguir con nuestra tradición, yo ya soy un anciano así que la decisión de Soujiro de que tu entrenes a su pequeña es justa – el muchacho permanecía con los ojos fijos sin responder aun – por lo que han dicho seguirán viviendo en Tokio, la vida en ese lugar les espera fácil.....ella luce tan feliz a su lado.....¿dime que has pensado al respecto?

- Es bueno para ella, el es un buen chico – respondió secamente

- No me refiero a eso.....ese bebe suyo es tan parecido a ella......con una pequeña diferencia.....sus ojos son azules – Aoshi levanto la vista encontrándose con que el viejo estaba de pie casi para salir – piensa en la propuesta hecha por Soujiro....a veces uno comete errores......no dejes que suceda lo mismo 

El viejo Okina lo sabia todo, no por nada era uno de los miembros mas distinguidos del grupo de ninjas Oniwabanshu, sin embargo de la casa parecía ser el único en notarlo; Okón lo había engañado muy bien al principio, sabido ella del pequeño problema de Misao, pero no del causante. Estaba feliz cuando la mujer se lo había confirmado, sin embargo una gran decepción lo asaltaba desde entonces, pensaba que Misao no volvería, truncándole así sus sueños de verla feliz al lado del hombre que amaba; mas había sido para su agrado que su corazón estuviera entero y además perteneciera a otro

_     Continuara........._

Notas_: _Creemos que si seguimos actualizando tan lento vamos a tener que aprender a pedir perdón en todos los idiomas. No se desanimen actualizamos lo mas rápido que podemos.

Bueno, para quien no haya entendido este capítulo, aquí van las explicaciones: en si es la perspectiva de Aoshi pero antes y después de que Misao se fuera 

Bueno, Bueno ya basta de malas y aburridas explicaciones de autor, esperamos que les este gustando e informamos que ya pronto (Si es que Kazy no le mete otra cosa) este fic estará terminado.  

A sí nos olvidábamos.....damos las gracias a todos los que leen nuestra historia, en especial a Misao Makimashi(F.D.S.S.) y a Kitiara....¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sigan dejando reviews porfa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Cap 7 En busca de nuestro pasado

Estampa de otoño

Cáp. VII En busca de nuestro pasado 

Misao observaba el campo lleno de flores, las aves volando a su alrededor y frente a ella la alta figura del en ese entonces Okashira de los Oni. Su vista ausente le ignoraba, sin embargo la examinaba atentamente.

- Aoshi-sama!!!!! – grito reconociendo aquella mirada – no… no te vallas… no me dejes – pero la figura comenzó a alejarse de ella, la imagen desapareció dejándola en la oscuridad.

La persona recostada junto a ella abandono el futón llevándose consigo el profundo calor. Miro las sombras pasearse de un lado a otro hasta perderse tras la puerta. Se sentó en la cama sin perder de vista la silueta, había dejado la casa y aun no había amanecido. La salida de Soujiro a tan tempranas horas solo significaba que ella debía resolver todos sus problemas antes de que él volviera.

El sol aclaró la enorme montaña donde varios campesinos ya trabajaban la tierra. Un joven recorría el camino norte, un camino olvidado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Precisó a lo lejos una rala cabaña, la mujer al acercarse se levantó del banquillo de madera donde descansaba y saludándole cortésmente lo invito a pasar.

- Soujiro-sama hace tanto tiempo que no le veía – dijo la mujer sirviendo té en una vieja taza – mi esposo estará muy contento de verle y... ¿dónde había estado? 

- En Tokio, arreglando todos los asuntos – la mujer reparó entonces en el bebé  

- Ya veo, debo suponer que su mujer no lo acompa

- ¿Mi mujer?...

- Si tiene un bebé debe tener una mujer…es lo mas natural – la mujer se levantó seguida de Soujiro – Takano no regresará hasta el anochecer, si gusta puede cerciorarse de que todo esta tal como usted dispuso. 

El ex-yupon emprendió la subida de la empedrada escalinata, los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles abriéndose paso para iluminar una vieja capilla de madera adornada con un racimo de lilas que hacían compañía a un viejo reloj. 

Tras la batalla con Kenshin, Soujiro había sido atendido en ese lugar. Se encontró en aquella pobre aldea observado por la misma mujer que lo había recibido "Yumi-dono me pidió que le curara sus heridas si las cosas no salían bien" había mencionado la mujer. Pero cómo sabia Yumi que él seria vencido; un estruendo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos abandono la choza tan solo para encontrarse con la punta de la montaña en llamas.

Ella sabia desde antes que tanto el como Shishio serian vencidos por Himura. Talvez hasta sabia que aquel seria su último día.

- Yumi…- dejose caer de cuclillas- ella es mi hija, de la mujer que amo…tantas cosas han sucedido que podría empezar por una…disculpa no haberte visitado en tanto tiempo pero temía que al regresar, ella lo viera nuevamente y notara que es a él a quien ama y no a mi – hablaba atropelladamente sin poder encontrar sentido a lo que salía de su boca, ya calmándose continuó – ¿dónde te encuentras? ¿Acaso con Shishio-sama? Si es así, deberán esperar un poco más por mi yo aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

La brisa mañanera comenzó a disipar un poco el calor que azotaba aquel pequeño paraje. Ese descanso era uno de los más cuidados del lugar, se encontraba en la parte media del costado de la montaña, daba la espalda a lo que años atrás fuera la morada de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón. El joven poso sus ojos en la pequeña que acababa de despertar.  

- Me hubiese gustado llamarle Yumi… pero…es mejor mirar el presente que lamentarse del pasado – entonces miró nuevamente el reloj recargado en la piedra – pero talvez después de todo tenga que actuar tal y como lo hiciste tu… dejar que quien amo sea feliz para poder ser feliz yo mismo – se levantó lentamente con el reloj en mano, dio media vuelta y un deje de melancolía inundó su mirada, vagaría por el mundo después de todo.

La mañana inicio en el Aoya como de costumbre, Misao ya estaba de pie para cuando Aoshi piso por primera vez la cocina. Estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza recargada en ellos; observaba como Soujiro sostenía a su pequeña, sin que esta protestara en lo más mínimo. Se sentía feliz...después de tanto tiempo era feliz. Había aprendido a amar al ex-yupon, nunca tanto como lo que hubiera sentido por su gran tutor pero si era como para hacerla olvidarlo; seria para ella una gran contradicción este punto de su vida, no podría explicar como era feliz con alguien mas que con otro pero sin sentir tanto por este como por el anterior (que complicado ¿no?). Sus enredos mentales no le habían permitido ver la llegada del ex-okashira a la habitación, así que cuando lo descubrió su corazón salto, el estaba de pie frente a la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, pero mirando fijamente al hombre sentado con la niña.

- Buenos días Aoshi-sama – saludó el joven – el desayuno esta listo...Misao lo ha preparado especialmente para usted – se puso de pie hasta llegar frente al ninja – llamaré a los demás

- Gracias – fue todo lo que recibió por contestación.

Misao se entretuvo todo lo que pudo dentro de la cocina esperando a que los otros se presentaran, sirvió el desayuno y acompaño a los miembros de su familia. Okina había permanecido extrañamente callado, observaba fijamente al joven sentado al frente, sus ojos cruzaban de vez en cuando con el profundo azul, trataba de dar señales para que este tomara la iniciativa y hablara, sin embargo nada sucedía. El desayuno había terminado, cuando Soujiro interrumpió ya todos se habían retirado con excepción de Aoshi y Misao. 

- Mañana regresaremos a Tokio – dijo solemnemente – Aoshi-sama ¿que ha decidido usted? ¿podré confiar que el año próximo recibirá la visita de Aki? – esto confundió a Aoshi

- Esperaré – Soujiro salto de su asiento, se acerco hasta Misao retirándole de los brazos a la pequeña niña 

- Saldremos a visitar el pueblo...prometimos llevar recuerdos a Himura-sama y a Kaoru-dono, pero...– estiró de nueva cuenta a la niña dejándola en manos de Aoshi – hasta ahora no teníamos quien cuidara de la pequeña Aki. 

La pareja salió del lugar dejando a Aoshi con la pequeña en brazos. Titubeo un poco al tener el pequeño bulto. Sintió curiosidad y escrupulosamente retiró parte de la manta que cubría el rostro de Aki, esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver a la bebé, en verdad era hermosa, cuan parecida era a Misao. Cerró los ojos trayendo a su mente una imagen de la joven. Un pensamiento se hizo presente  "con una pequeña diferencia...sus ojos son azules" Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada inmediatamente cavilando un poco. Trató de dominar su curiosidad mirando a otro lado, pero vanos  fueron sus intentos porque su rostro fue inclinándose hacia abajo tratando de divisar el de la pequeña, pronto encontró lo que buscaba, unos preciosos ojos azules como los de él le observaban.   

Aoshi había permanecido tanto tiempo en aquella posición que comenzaba a sentir que las piernas se le entumían. Nunca desde los inicios de sus meditaciones había experimentado tal dolor, ahora podía entender a Himura. Pero en si la posición en la cual permaneciera era mas incomoda; se mantenía en posición de loto  con la niña apoyada sobre las piernas, al principio parecía una buena idea no romper sus meditaciones por un encargo tan sencillo, pero con el paso del tiempo, sus piernas comenzaron a acalambrarse dando lugar a fuertes punzadas acompañadas por cosquillosos hormigueos. Era extraño, nunca había dejado su meditación por algo tan…infantil. Retiró a la pequeña manteniéndola suspendida a distancia sobre sus brazos, se levantó pesadamente sintiendo sus piernas flaquear. Miró a la criatura manteniéndose estático por un tiempo, se sintió aburrido, por primera vez se sintió aburrido de no moverse, claro no estaba meditando pero se mantenía inmóvil.

- No se que hacer con un bebé… – era algo irónico, él, que había cuidado de Misao siendo muy joven, ahora que ya era mayor no sabía qué hacer con un bebé, era absurdo…Misao, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?  Seguramente disfrutando de un paseo con su esposo - ella lo quiere…- murmuró. El sonido quedo de la respiración de Aki lo hizo reaccionar. Miró a la pequeña con un dejo de melancolía y aquel vacío que había nacido con la anterior partida de Misao, se acrecentó nuevamente en su ser.

Recordó el sentimiento oculto desde hacia tanto tiempo, talvez si se hubiese dado la oportunidad de sentirlo nuevamente Misao no se hubiese marchado. Entonces aquellas palabras regresaron a su cabeza "a veces uno comete errores...no dejes que suceda lo mismo" Y por fin entendió a lo que el viejo se refería, no era que hubiese embarazado a Misao sin siquiera enterarse (¿no era eso?); había huido cobardemente a sus propios sentimientos, intentando engañarse a si mismo. 

Dio vuelta acercándose hasta un baúl que guardaba en la esquina derecha del templo, removió con cuidado las dos mantas que en el permanecían haciendo saltar un pequeño manojo de colores. Soplo levemente convirtiendo los multicolores en una esfera y acercándola al rostro de la pequeña concluyó. 

- Tu madre me obsequio esto un día en Tokio…cuando visitamos a Himura – Aoshi recibió por respuesta una sonrisa a la cual correspondió – habrá suficiente tiempo...

El agua estaba lista, el cristalino líquido formó hondas al sentir el suave choque del joven cuerpo. Kaoru percibió el calor fluir por todo su ser, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Una ligera brisa de aire frío se dejo sentir dentro de la habitación. Miro el techo absorta, recordaba cada detalle de los últimos meses. Por fin, después de todas las aventuras vividas con su querido Kenshin, era feliz. 

- Kaoru-dono, el agua se esta enfriando – un susurro la distrajo de su meditación – de vuelta para que talle su espalda – el rostro de Kaoru fue cubierto por un matiz carmesí ante el comentario

- Ken… Kenshin? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? – la joven se percato repentinamente de su desnudez y de la forma en que el pelirrojo la miraba, se levantó gritando –  ¡¡¡porque me estas mirando de esa forma… sal inmediatamente!!!

- Kaoru-dono cubrase podría usted resfriarse – extendió una toalla 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!!!! 

El silencio inundo nuevamente la habitación, Kaoru sonrió deslizando la toalla por su cuerpo; dejo escapar un leve suspiro "Kenshin" pensó "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ingenuo?". Una vez hubo terminado salio de aquella habitación, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y la brisa le golpeaba el rostro. Era verano, caluroso pero con aquel aire frió que le caracteriza. Sus pupilas se agrandaron, frente a ella la silueta de su amado samurai era alumbrada, sus ojos chocaron agrandando el silencio entre ambos. Kenshin sintió su ser inundado por el suave olor a jazmín. 

-  Kaoru-dono… esta es una hermosa noche – sus ojos brillaban en ligero dorado. Deslizo la mano abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la joven; la tomo de la mano acercándola hasta su pecho, la retuvo suavemente levantándola del piso. Cerró la puerta tras él dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche y la de su ser, no se le ocurrió volver a pensar en el asesino que habitaba en él, en aquella sombra del pasado que era protagonista de cada una de sus pesadillas. La lucha interna con su otro yo, por única vez había cesado para dejar en libertad aquellos profundos sentimientos que por costumbre ignoraba pero secretamente resurgían como lazo conciliador entre el vagabundo y el destajador.

La vio como si fuera la primera vez, sus mejillas pintadas por un ligero carmesí, su pelo sedoso, su cuerpo que había adquirido la forma de una mujer, el absorbente olor a jazmines, todo en perfecto equilibrio. Sus fuertes brazos la acomodaron suavemente entre el futón retirando a su vez los mechones sueltos que surcaban su pálido rostro, aspiraba sediento de contacto el suave aroma que ella despedía; las vestiduras fueron apartadas una por una, como si de porcelana se tratase,  las manos resbalaban a veces torpes, a veces experimentadas por el fino contorno de la chica. Sus labios se tocaron tímidamente al principio y conforme el deseo se hacia presente el beso se intensificaba; tocó su cara suave, tersa, enamorada. Con el alma cálida y los ojos pintando en ámbar  recorrió cada rincón del esbelto cuerpo, trazando con suavidad cada línea esculpida; besó su cuello y se consumió en su sabor, deliraba ante aquella visión, sus ágiles y exegetas manos se entretenían moldeando sus erectos pezones arrebatando dulcemente gemidos placenteros de la joven. 

Miró sus ojos, eran ámbar casi intenso, como los del asesino que lo tortura por dentro; sin embargo no tenía  miedo de aquellos ojos que en otro tiempo volvían al amor en nada y a la nada en miedo. El sentimiento la embriagaba y el estruendo de aquellas manos que saboreaban su cuerpo la hacia templar con placer, como si despertara de su sueño comenzó a mover las manos por el cuerpo ajeno de su amado, se supo en el cielo y en el infierno luego, aquellas manos encarnadas en el alma del destajador ya no continuaban su marcha y los ojos de Kenshin ya con su conocido color le miraban dulcemente. El pelirrojo intentó articular algunas palabras, sin embargo ella enmudeció el sonido sellando la promesa con un cálido beso.  Él continuó, sus labios besaron nuevamente el cuello de Kaoru, mientras su mano jugueteaba de camino a la entrepierna…

  Misao seguía preocupada, aun no podía creer lo que Soujiro le estaba sugiriendo, caminaba entre la gente poco decidida de haber hecho lo anterior..." ¿habrá sido buena idea dejar a Aoshi-sama con ese gran cargo?" Se cuestionó. Entre tanto su esposo caminaba animadamente, tal parecía haber regresado a ser el chico que años atrás perteneciera al Yupon; si de algo estaba segura era que él le ocultaba algo y mas pareciera que estaba enterado y que además disfrutaba de la confusión que ella experimentaba.

 -  ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡llegamos...!!!!!! – exclamó frente al templo –...ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me detuve en este lugar con la esperanza de encontrar un hogar – la oni subía los escalones dos pasos atrás de Soujiro, no podía mirarle el rostro pero su tono de voz había cambiado, parecía mas serio – cuando te conocí...sabia que amabas a Aoshi-san y lo entendía...lo que no podía comprender era por que él no podía amarte de la misma forma, eras...no, eres tan maravillosa, pensaba marcharme. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo...la noche en que...yo desee ser el hombre que ocupara tu corazón, hasta llegue a creer que lo era...pero yo se que no habrá mas hombre en tu corazón y puedo comprenderlo – el joven se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras del templo. Desde aquel lugar se distinguía una lejana cascada...y sus ojos la miraban fijamente – él aun te espera puedes regresar y vivir feliz....

Todos los sentimientos se arremolinaron creando una gran confusión en la aturdida mente de Misao  y quizá era ese sentimiento el que le hacia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar en ese momento  y el que la impulsó a hacer lo de la tarde pasada, lo recordaba bien.

"Las cosas seguían tal como la ultima vez, la escarpada escalera hasta el templo rodeada por un sin fin de yerbas y enredaras, las aves, como en su sueño, volaban pasando a su lado. Quedó de pie en la entrada del templo, había hecho eso mismo el día de su llegada, pero en cambio hoy si estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas, no huiría mas como una niña asustada. Una firme silueta le esperaba.

- _Aoshi-sama – murmuró con inseguridad _

- _Misao hace tanto tiempo que te espero – su sonrisa se acentuó con tristeza – hay algo que he querido decirte desde aquella noche…  _

- _Eso debe ser un sentimiento hermoso…- Misao camino, levantó su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla del hombre – Aoshi _

- _Debes perdonarme, he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, pero has regresado – él tenia abrazada a la chica "me llamo Aoshi" pensó feliz – te prometo que todo cambiara, todo va a estar bien  _

- _Si – asintió repitiendo  – todo cambiara, todo va a estar bien -  ella correspondió el abrazo con intensidad "_  

No, no era amor por compromiso lo que quería, por más que le hubiera amado y le hubiera dedicado cada sonrisa, Soujiro estaba equivocado. Lo que hizo con Aoshi la tarde anterior no fue sino una despedida, una justificación a su propio corazón y al de él, no quería que sufriera como ella lo había hecho, de ser así tendría que cargar con la culpa nuevamente. Analizó reiteradamente la situación, recordó cada momento y lo volvió a grabar en ella, los buenos y los malos ratos: la huida de Aoya, la confesión a sus amigos, aquellos atardeceres y paseos, el nacimiento de Aki… siempre había estado a su lado, sin esperar más a cambio que una dulce sonrisa, si eso era lo que ella esperaba. La simple idea de abandonar todo por lo que había trabajado y esperado dio un vuelco a su corazón y rompiendo aquel letargo que ahondaba sus pensamientos habló con la voz casi quebrada.                           

- no...- las lagrimas se desbordaron por las pálidas mejillas de Misao produciendo un bloqueo en su garganta – ¿llamas a eso felicidad?...la única felicidad que he conocido ha sido a tu lado, talvez cuando te conocí no te amaba pero ahora…Aoshi-sama ocupara siempre un preciado lugar en mi corazón pero...- el guerrero siguió sin dar vuelta creando desesperación en ella - ¡¡ ¿que no puedes entender que yo te amo a ti?!! ¿Qué si no me he marchado de tu lado es porque te quiero demasiado? Te estoy agradecida por esta nueva oportunidad que me brindas pero no es con Aoshi con quien quiero tenerla sino contigo – El hombre giró sorprendido por los sentimientos encontrados, ciertamente nunca esperó esa respuesta, sin embargo era verdad, ella lo amaba. Después de la muerte de Shishio había quedado sumido en inmensas cavilaciones de la vida que eran consecuencia de la rivalidad de dos doctrinas aprendidas, pensaba que la vida esta resuelta por el triunfo del más fuerte, y hasta ese momento le había quedado claro la otra filosofía de proteger a costa de la vida misma. Ella había marcado su destino, borró por completo la falsa sonrisa, para dar lugar a la sincera y verdadera expresión de alegría "esa sonrisa que muestras ya no se si es verdad o es mentira" y es que Misao no solo era una mujer más, ella como antiguamente lo fue su protector, le había salvado la vida.  Parecía que el sol esperara para que la escena pasara pues ante el abrazo de aquellos dos cuerpos se despidió dejando camino a las estrellas.   

_Continuar_

NOTAS: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! Que pensaron que ya habíamos desaparecido…pues si (jajaja no es cierto) bueno primero creo que tenemos que ofrecerles una gran disculpa por la tardanza (Kazy: ¿tardanza? Fue casi un año, eso no es tardanza eso ya es abandono y abuso de confianza) ejem como decía nos hemos TARDADO mucho y es que en estos últimos meses hemos tenido muchas fallas técnicas gracias a quien sabe quien (Kazy: ¬¬ lalala) y pues aquí estamos de nuevo con este capítulo ¿a que no se esperaban que Misao se iba a quedar con Souji? Lo sentimos por los fans de la pareja A/M pero el ojos fríos y bonitos tenia que pagar ¿no?  Y para los fans de la pareja k/k ahí tienen un poco de ellos (Yuky sonrojada: sin comentarios de la parte ½  lemon)

Quisimos hacer este capítulo un poco mas largo como recompensa a la espera, haber como nos salió.  AHHHH me olvidaba…hemos decidido que este (Yuky: como ya se dieron cuenta) no será el último capítulo, así que el final se pospondría para ahora sí el siguiente y último capítulo. 

Nos ha costado mucho seguir escribiendo, a tal punto que hemos pensado en abandonar todos nuestros proyectos, incluido este. Y antes de que nos surtan de tomatazos les quiero decir que no fue toda nuestra culpa…miren, se nos arruinó primero el módem, después el problema paso a la extraña lentitud de los programas y finalizó en la desconfiguración total de nuestro disco duro, en conclusión, nos quedamos sin Internet, sin PC y para terminar sin fics (Yuky: se nos borraron todos, todos Snif Snif) y pues ya se imaginaran lo tedioso que es estar leyendo tu propia historia de Internet para seguirla escribiendo junto con  6 mas que tienes y que por cierto tampoco has actualizado. 

Además yo (Yuky) creo que toda la culpa es de Kazy, como ya trabaja pues no tiene tiempo de escribir y yo…bueno no quiero entrar en detalles de su vida personal pero déjenme decirles que trabaja 8hrs. diarias en un Mcdonals y anda detrás de un chico que ni siquiera sabe que existe (Kazy: oye tu!!! Deja de contar mi vida privada, además él también me quiere) bueno entonces se hacen las tímidas violetas. 

Snif Snif, además la pobre de Kazy se ha quedado sin recursos monetarios por su tonta obsesión por comprar aparatos que ni le sirven, como cierta PC que fue un completo fracaso (la discreta Yuky: esa cosa es la que nos borró los fics)

Bueno ya!!!! Nunca habíamos escrito tantas notas ¿no creen? ( Kazy: será porque nunca nos habíamos tardado tanto en actualizar?) bueno para terminar otra vez nos disculpamos esperando no nos maten.

AHHHHHH se nos olvidaba (¿Que no se nos olvida?) MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NUESTRO FIC Y POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS.  

Un agradecimiento especial para todos ustedes:

Kitiara, Devil1, Madam Sooky, Susy, MisaoKan, Chibi Mai, Shiomei, M. S. Arashi Sumeragi, Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S.), Fionna, Karla, Sol_Himura, Danly, Asuky-chan, emlo, gaby, Megumi Gabbiani y a kotori monuo 

GRACIAS A USTEDES POR HACERNOS SABER QUE LES HA PARECIDO, ESPERAMOS QUE NO NOS HAYA FALTADO NINGUNO POR MENICONAR SI ES ASÍ DISCULPEN ES LA EDAD

SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿VALE?

Mata ne


	8. Cap 8 Estampa de Otoño

Cáp. VIII Estampa de otoño

Hacia un año exactamente desde su última visita; las escalinatas parecían tan largas, el tren demoraba demasiado o simplemente era que el tiempo corría más lento. Cada otoño desde que su amor se esfumara pasaba largos momentos en la estación del tren, esperaba simplemente que el próximo fuera el correcto y para no equivocarse llegaba desde temprano, solo por si ella le hubiera dado mal la hora de llegada.

La sirena y el estruendo anunciaron la llegada del tren que tanto anhelaba, los pasajeros bajaban y como siempre a quien él esperaba era la última, sin embargo su gran sonrisa borro cualquier enojo que pudiera sentir.

- ¡¡Aoshi-sama!! ¡¡Por aquí, aquí estamos!! – grito la mujer desde la salida del tren. El hombre apresuró el paso hasta estar frente a ella

- Misao…luces muy…bien – susurró. Entonces reparo en la pequeña niña que Misao portaba en los brazos – ha crecido mucho este año… ¿Me permites?

- Oh claro – la mujer extendió a la pequeña niña depositándola en los brazos del hombre – hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte…este año la llevamos a el templo y ahí….

Aoshi caminaba lentamente, había dejado de escuchar lo que Misao le decía, en cambio pensaba en los planes que cumpliría este año; llevaría a Aki a pasear por las colinas, visitarían los templos de ese lugar y tal vez ese año si le llamaría papá.

La vida de Aoshi había dado un giro muy inesperado, se había convertido en el Okashira nuevamente y atendía los asuntos que correspondían a tal cargo, todas las mañanas meditaba, regresaba y tomaba el té, pero todo esto lo hacia solo; y por tan solo dos semanas en el otoño, tomaba el té en compañía de una niña, no asistía a sus meditaciones y en cambio dormía hasta tarde, hacia excursiones y salidas al pueblo.

- ¿Aoshi-sama me está prestando atención? – dijo una enfadada mujer sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – usted no tiene remedio un día de estos tendrá un accidente por meditar mientras camina

- Disculpa, ¿qué me decías?

- Que no me quedaré muchos días, regresare en tres semanas

Misao distinguió de entre todos los establecimientos aquel al cual alguna vez llamara hogar, se despidió de Aoshi dejándolo solo en la puerta. Okina pasaba lentamente las hojas de un antiguo libro, sintió entonces frente a él una ligera brisa, un aura fresca y pacifica, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte. Subió la mirada hasta toparse con la persona de la cual provenía el aura, Misao.

- Que gusto que hallas regresado, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

- Bien, aunque hemos tenido que viajar mucho últimamente - sonrió, siempre era bueno volver a casa y cada vez que lo hacia todas las preocupaciones se quedaban en Tokio, muy lejos como para recordarse en las semanas que pasaba con la que consideraba su familia. No era que no le gustara la vida que había hecho con el ex hitokiri, le gustaba mantenerse ocupada, siempre había sido muy dinámica y con esta forma de vida ya no eran necesarios todos los saltos y carreras que hacía cuando era más joven.

Misao Makimachi, ahora era conocida en todo el Japón como Misao Seta. Al principio le parecía muy gracioso aquel nombre, sin embargo con el tiempo se había convertido más en una costumbre. Pero, ¿Por qué era tan conocida en Japón? fácil de explicar, era la mujer de uno de los hombres más ricos, dueño de barcos, negocios de exportación y otros de los cuales la gran señora Seta no tenia ni la mas mínima idea. "En verdad ella es toda una mujer" pensó Okina

- ¿Y Soujiro-san?

- En esta ocasión no ha podido venir, ha estado muy ocupado últimamente – la mujer se acomodó en una de las butacas de la habitación. Si era verdad que él estaba ocupado, sin embargo siempre dejaba cualquier labor para estar con ella y con la pequeña Aki. La verdadera razón por la que él no las hubiese acompañado era el simple hecho de que ella pasaría un rato con su antiguo amor; estaba claro que ya no lo amaba, pero nunca dejaría de jugar un papel importante en la vida de la ex okashira y de su pequeña hija.

La noche estaba por llegar, las nubes teñidas de ligero carmesí se fundían con el azul del cielo. El atardecer era hermoso, sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba absorto en algo que él consideraba aún más bello. Con el pecho de Kenshin como almohada Kaoru, ahora su esposa, yacía inmersa en un tranquilo sueño; él la observaba desde hacia ya un rato, algunos mechones se esparcían por su cara descuidadamente, su piel siempre tersa se mantenía calida. No quería que nunca se apartara de su lado, la simple idea de hallarse sin ella hacia que su corazón palpitara con temor. Ahora estaba seguro de que nadie los separaría. Su vida había cambiado mucho porque a parte de dedicarse a cocinar y lavar ropa (que ni le gusta) también había encontrado un buen trabajo. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la cara de su maestro cuando le anunció su matrimonio con Kaoru "ya lo sabia, después de todo no eres tan estúpido" había dicho Hiko-sensei después de hablar de ciertas cosas que debía hacer cierta noche (saben a lo que se refiere)

Aún recordaba aquel día donde fue suya por primera vez. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde aquella ocasión, quizá era porque se sentía feliz con su nueva vida. Y es que desde el día en que ella lo acusaba de deshonrar a su dojo, su mirada, su vivacidad, su esencia lo había consumido por dentro. Al principio ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, no porque no lo sintiera de verdad, sino porque tenía miedo de que el asesino se desatara nuevamente y tal como lo hizo en su juventud matara a la mujer que amaba. En cambio descubrió que ella no solo enterraba al infernal destajador, sino que eliminaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le apesadumbraba la vida desde la muerte de Tomoe. Y en verdad era feliz, pues hacia dos meses se había enterado que el asesino que se convirtió en vagabundo ahora también seria padre.

- Mou, Kenshin porque no me despertaste, debe ser muy tarde – diciendo esto se estiró y se acomodó nuevamente entre los brazos de su esposo.

- Debes descansar - la miró tiernamente y la envolvió entre sus brazos protectoramente – No me gustaría que algo les pasara – tomó la barbilla de la mujer haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – Kaoru-dono ¿eres feliz a mi lado? – la pregunta sonó extraña en los oídos de Kaoru ¿cómo que si era feliz con él? Claro que lo era, siempre lo había sido y estaba segura que así seguiría por mucho tiempo. Ella estaba consiente de lo que él había sido y de las consecuencias que había traído consigo su "profesión". Lo amaba y por encima de todo el sentimiento no se borraría.

- Sabes que te amo y que si estoy contigo es porque soy…somos muy felices a tu lado – sus miradas se cruzaron en un mar de sentimientos, así como enseguida sus labios se juntaron en una promesa - Kenshin?

- Si, Kaoru-dono?- el pelirrojo sonó preocupado, miró a la mujer expectante.

- Tengo hambre – miles de gotas resbalaron por la nuca del ex hitokiri quien ya acostumbrado al resiente humor de su esposa, la tomó en brazos y entrando a la casa se dispuso a preparar la cena, ya que ahora no tenía que preocuparse por ser el destajador, ni el vagabundo, solo sería Kenshin Himura.

El viaje había resultado ser mas rápido de lo que imaginaba, se reclino lentamente sobre su asiento mientras miraba por la escotilla, podía distinguir a lo lejos el puerto plagado de personas y barcos anclados. Le había insistido a su mujer que el viaje por barco resultaba mas cómodo y ligero que el de tren, pero ella, como de costumbre, se había marchado sin siquiera avisarle en que forma lo haría. Sonrió al pensar en la cara de su esposa cuando le viera llegar, seria toda una sorpresa.

- Señor hemos llegado al puerto – menciono un hombre sentándose al lado – como usted lo predijo hemos llegado el mismo día - Soujiro sonrió por dentro "en verdad Misao estará sorprendida"

En el puerto le esperaba una caravana de carruajes, sin embargo decidió que por esta ocasión caminaría, uno que otro hombre insistió que el camino era muy largo, mas se resignaron al ver el rostro decidido de su jefe. Soujiro caminó, dejo atrás el muelle, después la espesa ciudad, el empedrado sendero y el pequeño lago, fue entonces que llego al lugar que buscaba…el templo. Aquel sitio le traía los más gratos recuerdos de su vida, toda esa ciudad era su pasado y también era el inicio de su futuro. Después de la caída de Makoto Shishio el había tomado poder de todo, había procurado el empleo a los que trabajaran junto con él, incluidos los miembros que no hubieran muerto del Jupon.

El fresco aroma del templo plagio sus sentidos, las ramas permitían que el sol se filtrara dando pequeños espacios de luz. Entonces se sentó en posición de loto, como acostumbraba hacerlo el Okashira, cerró los ojos dejándose guiar tan solo por el silencio.

Quiso imitarlo por un momento, encontrar aquello que lo hacia tan distante. Vagó en sus recuerdos y por fin comprendió el porque Misao había amado a aquel hombre. Sabia que ella ahora era de él, incluso se sentía egoísta al tener una mujer así a su lado; sin embargo por más que a veces su estúpida razón se inclinaba por entregarla al hombre que ella había amado, su corazón, ahora lleno de sentimientos que él jamás hubiera imaginado sentir, le imploraba a gritos que aceptara la verdad, que dejara atrás el pasado y que amara con la plenitud de sentirse vivo, tal y como lo había hecho aquel gran señor que de su pasado no se borraría.

Caminó como sí estuviera flotando, no sentía sus pasos, ni la fatiga del sentirse cansada. Su alma estaba tranquila y su corazón ya no palpitaba como cuando regresó a aquel lugar, ya no se sentía nerviosa de mirarlo a los ojos y ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera, ahora, las miradas enardecidas y el latir de su corazón pertenecían a otra persona. No era que ya no lo quisiera o que el amarlo se hubiera borrado por completo de su mente, sino que aquel hermoso sentimiento se había trasformado en otro, no el de amor, no el de respeto, no el de admiración, sino el de sincera amistad y profundo agradecimiento, ese que tanto reclamaba el okashira, por el cual se había arrepentido aquella noche, por el que ella había sufrido tanto. En el fondo algo la hacía sentirse mal, amaba a Soujiro con toda su alma, pero el hecho de que Aoshi sufriera no le venía bien a su herida conciencia. Después de todo, él había estado casi siempre en su vida, ya fuera con la disimulada sonrisa de la cual era dueña o con la fría mirada que ella siempre reprochaba. Ahora estaba en camino a su encuentro, por más que hubieran cambiado las cosas en esos últimos años, él no cambiaba y su preferencia por permanecer en el templo tampoco.

Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao

Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao

Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga

Taisan wo unagashite iru

Dou naru no?

Sou...mou sugu ame

"El templo nuevamente" pensó "este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, en él he vivido cosas innombrables y recuerdos amargos" Camino hasta dar con el ultimo escalón, sin meditar avanzo.

Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao

Mou sukoshi itai noni

Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo

Raion ga isogaseta no wa

Meihaku No! Meiwaku

It's gonna rain!

- ¿Aoshi-sama? – murmuró fijando su mirada en la figura frente a ella - ¿Soujiro?

- Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas – Misao sonrió dejando ver su inmensa alegría

- No digas tonterías, sabes que siempre serás la persona que yo espero… - la mujer corrió hasta aprisionarlo con un abrazo. Murmuró– bésame

- Es un templo, no puedo hacer eso – Soujiro trataba de evitar sus sentimientos mas parecía inútil. La joven lo miro severamente ante ese comentario

- Es aquí donde comenzaron mis temores… - murmuro besando a su esposo. Las carisias comenzaron a intensificarse – y es aquí mismo donde quiero que se acaben…

- Pero Misao…

- Ahora puedo regresar donde él se encuentra sin sentirme culpable – sus corazones latían rápidamente al ritmo en que sus cuerpos se juntaban – se que he cometido muchos errores y aunque no creo que el haya sido uno de ellos… espero que algún día encuentre a una persona que llene su soledad

Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?

Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?

Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?

Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou

Ahí, en aquel templo donde Soujiro por primera vez había visto a Misao con Aoshi, estaban nuevamente dos cuerpos uniendo sus almas en una misma (pues que pervertidos) como ella tanto lo deseaba.

Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing

Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing

Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni

Utsurigi dattara totemo

Raku nanoni...gyaku na no

It's gonna rain!

La brisa arrancó de los brazos de un árbol cercano algunas hojas y guiadas hasta el borde de la cascada convirtiéronse en ondas para después desaparecer. La luz había comenzado a escasear anunciando el atardece, un rosado pintaba entre las nubes que merodeaban sobre el agua. Un par de ojos azules miraban las hojas mezclase con las burbujas de la cascada. Aoshi levanto su mano señalando a su acompañante para que también mirara, la pequeña que permanecía quieta entre sus brazos sonreía con cada hoja señalada. Como cada otoño, los dos, padre e hija, subían al paraje más alto y teniendo como fondo la gran cascada, permanecían por horas viendo como con cada suspiro el viento arrancaba sin piedad los finos pétalos de los cerezos en flor que se repartían alrededor del ya gastado templo. El okashira de los Oniwabanshu sonrió ligeramente al ver el rostro de la niña.

Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta

Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita

Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta

Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no

Por segunda vez, desde aquella noche en que había tenido entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba, el sentimiento de soledad que le embargaba el alma desaparecía cuando las hojas caían para dar paso al invierno, en otoño.

Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari

Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne

Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari

Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...

It's gonna rain!

_ ...Fin_

**Notas**: Ok, Ok esta vez si nos pasamos....buaaaaaaa es que tuvimos un accidente con nuestra compu...y...y snif snif no podíamos actualizar (Yuky: ¬¬ para variar) Bueno ya, muchas gracias a las personas que nos siguieron a lo largo de este fic, por mantenerse alerta de las actualizaciones y darnos ánimos para continuar. Hemos descubierto que quizá no escribíamos porque queríamos retrazar el final, pero después de todo…no pudimos. Ahh si, la canción es "Its gonna rain" (va a llover) el segundo opening de la serie y según nosotras esta dedicado al encantador Souji.

¿Qué les pareció el final? A todos los fans de la pareja M/A pues...sin comentarios. Y que tierno Souji ¿no? Miren que dejar a su esposa para que fuera "feliz" con otro....En fin pues esto ya se ha terminado, está a punto de invadirnos la melancolía pues este es el primer fic que terminamos y también es uno de los que más queremos (Kazy: si, así como lo oyen si se puede querer a un montón de letras almacenadas en una hoja de trabajo de una computadora) Muchas gracias por aguantar nuestras locuras y ocurrencias y sobre todo gracias por ser tan pacientes y por no llenarnos de virus (Yuky: aunque últimamente hemos pensado que el problema con nuestra PC ha sido causado por uno) Hemos pensado que tal vez podríamos hacer una continuación, ya saben con Aki y con el no nato de Kaoru, en fin no prometemos nada, la escuela esta muy dura y el tiempo es muy corto para hacer una secuela.

Saben vamos responder a los últimos Reviews...aunque ya sea un poco tarde, estos últimos reviews han sido muy gratificantes y nos da mucha alegría que opinen eso de nuestro fic.

**Iris**: Muchas gracias por tu review, nosotras también pensamos que Aoshi la regaría de esa manera, perdón por hacerlo sufri…pero ya viste que después de todo tuvo un buen resultado. En cuanto a Souji, pues si ya se merecí demasiado ser feliz. Te pedimos perdón también por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí tienes ya el último capítulo.

**Gaby Hyatt** : prometemos que no se va a tirar de un puente (por lo menos no tenemos pensado que lo haga) Pero si ves el lado bueno es que Aki lo va a visitar siempre que sea otoño…bueno nosotras no queríamos hacerlo sufrir pero la verdad es que es tan frio que luego se pasa con Misao. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y perdón por la tardanza.

**Devil1**: Gracias por seguir nuestro fic todo lo que ha durado (sobre todo por el tiempo que tardamos en actualizar) Esperamos que te halla gustado. Gracias por ser tan paciente.

**Marie Shinomori**: Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, nos sentimos horribles haciéndolos esperar. Muchas gracias por tu review, también a nosotras nos fascinan Misao y Souji, por eso decidimos ponerlos juntos, y también ¿por qué no? Que fueran felices.

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: hola chica, perdón por la incertidumbre y por la tardanza desde luego. Que bueno que te halla gustado la pareja. Tienes todo nuestro permiso para inspirarte, con la condición de que nos digas cual fic hiciste para así poder leerlo. De verdad que si queríamos actualizar rápido pero nos bloqueamos, la inspiración se nos voló. En fin, aquí esta lo prometido, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de nosotras y de nuestro fic.

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai**: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Te comprendemos, también hemos pasado últimamente por tremendos problemas con nuestra PC. Que bueno que te halla gustado la pareja. Estamos agradecidas (Kazy: ay ya perecemos los muñecos de Toy Store) por tus comentarios.

Ah y nos faltan los demás:

**kotori monuo, Megumi Gabbiani, Wechapa, blanca molina, gaby, emlo, MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S.) Asuky-Chan, Danly, M.S. Arashi Sumeragi, SolHimura, Karla, Madam Spooky, Fionna, Shiomei, Chibi Mai, MisaoKan, Susy, kitiara**. (perdón si no los mencionamos, no fue mala obra)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esperamos que les haya gustado el final (Kazy: y si no, todas las quejas van dirigidas a Yuky por favor) sigan leyendo nuestros próximos fics y prometemos ya no tardarnos tanto. Nos vemos en otro fic. Gracias a los lectores por leernos y gracias a los escritores por sus fics. (Yuky: Si, nos referimos a todos aquellos que hayan escrito un fic)

¡¡¡Mata ne!!!


End file.
